


Border

by NewTimelineNewMe



Series: Whumptober2020 [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Day Two: In The Hands Of The Enemy, Gen, What-If, Whumptober, set during season three finale, yes this is a day late shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: “You come out, and you tell me who dies. Or? I’ll shoot them both.”
Series: Whumptober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Border

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was thinking “what if Kepler gave Minkowski an ultimatum instead” and so boom that’s what I wrote

“No tricks.” Kepler promised. “No hidden games. Just this deal: You come out, and you tell me who dies. Or? I’ll shoot them both.”

Eiffel felt his stomach drop. His eyes wouldn’t leave the gun, knowing for a fact that Minkowski wouldn’t come out. She was far to stubborn to do so. He didn’t blame her, of course, but it wasn’t as if Eiffel wanted to die.

“Five minutes.” Kepler said darkly.

“She’s listening?” Eiffel asked. Kepler raised his eyebrow, so Eiffel continued, “So she is.” Okay. He can work with this. He’s a goddamn communications officer, so he just needs to...communicate. “Well. Commander, I won’t lie, I’m scared as shit. But I don’t- I could never blame you.”

“Such little faith in your old commanding officer.” Kepler snarked, holding the gun steady.

Eiffel sighed. “No. Too much, if I’m being honest. Because I know she’d never surrender to _scum_ like you.”

Kepler laughed. “You know, you’re funny, Officer Eiffel.” He turned to the man, all traces of his lighthearted attitude gone. “I think I’ll shoot you first.”

He sighed, turning back to the speaker. “Tick tock, Lieutenant. What’s it going to be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were wondering, I image she comes out and chooses to save Eiffel ;)


End file.
